


Make me forget

by the_hidden_agenda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hidden_agenda/pseuds/the_hidden_agenda
Summary: Beth wants to forget.





	Make me forget

**I DON`T OWN** **THEM**

 

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to forget. Can you make me forget?"

Rick talks to Beth behind the barn. He has been on watch as she approached, wearing a white summer dress, her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun. She looks innocent but she licks her lips seductive and he can tell, she´s not wearing a bra.

"Honey, you have no idea, what you ask for. I can make you forget your own name..."

"Oh please..." she whispers huskily.

"Meet me after dinner. Here again. Your hair in a neat pony-tail."

Rick takes a step closer to her, one hand gripping her waist, the other sneaking up her leg under her dress. Her skin is smooth, she moans and closes her eyes. He lets his indexfinger glide under her panty. "And this has to go. Now. For the rest of the day you go commando." Beth nods weakly. Rick´s fingertip brushes her pubic hair and she shivers. "And this has to go, too. I want you shaven." he demands. "Go now. And don´t touch yourself!"

Damn´, how does he know? She loves to masturbate. And to go to the bathroom and shave her lady parts and than not be able to touch them, the thought alone drives her crazy. 

But she obliges. She´s a good girl. Always doing what she´s been told. So she shaves, it´s strange to watch herself in a mirror. She looks younger without her pubic hair. But she´s legal.

She feels herself getting wet when she walks around without her underwear. Is nasty. And forbitten. And feels so good.

She´s doing her tasks with a dreamy look in her eyes. Can´t wait for the time to pass.

Her mind is running. What is going to happen? Will Rick fuck her hard and fast or will he be gentle and tender? She isn´t a virgin anymore, but she has only slept with one boy.

Finally it´s time.

Beth shivers with anticipation. She almost runs to the place behind the barn. She feels the sticky wetness between her tighs.

Rick is already there, waiting for her.  He leads her to a car. "We better hurry and drive to a house, I cleared with Shane a few days ago. It´s safe, and you can be as loud as you want. And I´ll make you cry out until your voice is hoarse."

Beth blushes and climbs in the car. Rick puts his warm hand on her tigh and under her dress.

 Soon they arrive at their destination and Ricks leads her into the house and directly in the master bedroom. A big four poster bed in the middle of the room. Rick doesn´t talk to her but starts to undress her immediatly. His hands are kneadling her firm breasts, his thumbs brushing her sensitive nipples.

"So responsive"; he mumbles, bends down and captures a nipple with his hot mouth. Beth moans and arches in his touch. "This is going to be so good", he promises and lays down on the bed with her.

"Kiss me", she pants.

"No. I won´t kiss you. And I won´t fuck you. But I´ll make you come so hard, you will forget everything. And that´s what you want, isn´t it ?"

All she can do is to nod.

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

She nods again.

"Than lets the games begin", he chuckles and reaches for a bag next to the bed. "Mind, if I handcuff you?"

He doesn´t have to ask. She´s willing to give him anything.

Her arms being handcuffed to the posters, she feels more exposed than ever before. She feels the moisture between her legs, her clit is throbbing.

Ricks hands are mapping her out, touching every inch of her. She writhes on the sheets, wanting more. She closes her legs, hoping for some friction, to ease the pain in her core, the emptiness inside of her.

He smiles at her and pinches her nipples. She gasps and feels a new wave of wetness flood her core. "I think, you like it."

"Oh yeah!" she pants breathless.

"Than you´re going to love those" he stats and shows her a pair of silver nipple clamps, connected with a chain.

"Will it hurt?" she asks insecure.

"A bit. But it is worth it", he answers honestly.

He attaches the clamps to her nipples and tugs the chain. Beth cries out.

"It´s pleasure and pain. Two sides of a coin."

His hands glide over her body, up and down her legs, touching her everywhere, but not where she wants it so desperately.

"Good things come to those who wait." He senses her impatience, grabs another supply from the bag and shows her a big purple dildo.

"See?"

He settles down between her legs, watches her closely. The deep pink of her folds, glistening with her juices.  He parts her outer lips, pushing a finger in her tight entrance.

She made little whimpering sounds. He massages her channel, loving the way, she responds to him. He adds a second finger, than the third.

High pitched cries are falling from her lips. His other hand tugs the chain again.

Beth bites her lips. There´s a deep flush on her face and she comes hard. Her insides are quivering and she´s covered in sweat.

"Don´t stop!" she begs and he has no intention to stop. Slowly he inserts the big purple dildo into her. She cries out, louder than before. She´s never seen a dick so big. But Rick makes it work. He´s able to place the dildo inside of her. She needs time to adjust to it. Her juices are dripping down her legs. Her nipples hurt, but oh...in such a good way! While the toy is in her, Rick starts to lick and to suck her throbbing clit. He groans, she tastes so sweet! Beth is overwhelmed by the sensations running through her body. Every nerve is on fire. The muscles in her abdomen are quivering, her legs trembling. Her arms start to hurt, but she doesn´t mind. She´s a wreck of lust, a sweating, panting mess. And she loves every minute of it. Rick doesn´t stop his assault on her clit, letting his teeth graze it, sucking it deep into his mouth.

With a long finger her massages her anus, it feels sinful and forbitten and she comes so hard, she almost passes out.

Rick does as he has promised: he makes her forget. There is no room for fear inside of her, there only is lust. Hot lust. And she doesn´t want it to stop.


End file.
